


Comfort In The Pain

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-22
Updated: 2005-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn gets over Buffy's death with the help of some friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort In The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Dawn stood by her sister’s grave. The mourners had long since gone and the sun was beginning to set. She heard footsteps on the ground behind her and wiped away her tears as a friend approached her.

“It’s ironic isn’t it? Vampires, demons, apocalypse, and she dies in a car accident.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thanks for being here, Wes, I really appreciate it.” She hugged him tightly.

“How are you?” Wesley asked.

“Shattered, but I’ll get over it.”

“Come on, I’ll take you home.”

They walked home in silence. Wesley noticed that Dawn was in an eerie state of calm. When they got inside Wesley made some tea while Dawn looked at the pictures on the mantelpiece. (I’m the only one left now.)

“Where is everyone?” Wesley asked.

“At the wake - I couldn’t go.” She sipped her drink. “She’s not coming back this time, is she?”

“No.”

“What am I going to do, Wes? I am now officially an orphan.”

“Maybe I could adopt you.” 

She smiled weakly. He always managed to make her feel better. 

“Do you want me to stay?”

“Please.” 

Wesley sat down on the couch Dawn joined him and rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re here. How long can you stay?”

“As long as you need me.” 

She sat up. “I am always going to need you, Wes - you’re my best friend.”

He smiled as Dawn snuggled into his chest he kissed her on the forehead. “Goodnight, Princess.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

“Dawn?” Willow called as she and Xander entered the house. “I knew we shouldn’t have left her alone.” 

Xander checked the living room. “Will - ” 

She went to his side. 

“She doesn’t look that alone.” He gestured to the couple asleep on the couch. “Should we wake them?”

“No, she hasn’t slept since the accident.”

“I guess she just needed the right pillow,” Xander whispered. 

Willow smiled and they headed back out to the Bronze.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Dawn blinked sleepily and looked up at the handsome man beside her. (I am so lucky to have a friend like him.) They had always been close - at least that is what she fake remembered. When Wesley was Buffy’s watcher he was never really battle ready and she made him baby-sit while she was out saving the world. It broke her heart when he went back to England. She looked at his face (So peaceful) and gently kissed him on the lips, her eyes shot open in surprise when Wesley responded she quickly pulled away.

“Well that is an interesting way to wake up,” he yawned.

“God Wes, I am so sorry.”

“I’m not.”

“Really?”

“If you hadn’t have done it, I probably would have.” 

Dawn smiled and kissed him again, more passionately.

“Uh, guys?” 

They separated to see Xander with a smug look on his face. “Breakfast is ready.”

“Xand we were just…”

“Checking each other’s mouths for cavities, come on breakfast.”

Dawn jumped up and went into the kitchen where Willow was cooking pancakes.

“Morning.”

“You seem very bright and cheery this morning,” Willow commented and handed Dawn a plate. “Does it have something to do with your snuggle buddy?”

“Willow!” she exclaimed. “You wouldn’t have a problem with it would you?”

“No, Wesley is a great guy and he cares about a lot.”

“I feel kind of guilty.”

“Buffy would have wanted you to be happy.” 

Wesley and Xander walked into the kitchen.

“Ladies,” Xander greeted and reached for the maple syrup.

Wesley sat down beside Dawn.

“What took you so long?”

“Xander was giving me the concerned big brother talk.”

“Dawn,” Willow interrupted, “do you remember the little talk we had the other day?”

“Yes,” she said flatly. The day after Buffy had died Dawn was informed that she was to take her sister’s place as Slayer.

“Well Xander and I got you a present.”

“Cool, what?” 

They looked at Wesley. Dawn stopped mid-chew.

“No way, you’re my watcher?”

“If you will have me.”

“I already have you,” Dawn smiled and kissed him again.

“Aww,” Willow sighed romantically.

“Wait,” Dawn broke the kiss, “this isn’t going to be weird, is it?”

“I don’t see why it should, we’re both professionals, dedicated to saving the world. If we happen to get physical afterward so be it.”

“Now that is a scary visual place.” 

Wesley and Dawn weren’t listening they were busily making out.

“Come on guys break it up. We’ve got things to do, people to save.”

“Yes people, let’s save people,” Dawn said. “I’ll get back to you later.” 

Wesley smiled. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
